Expect The Unexpected
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: One minute I'm on a mission with my siblings. The next my life and freedom are gone for good.


**This takes place after "Which Father Knows Best" but before "You Posted What". They are in the new lab, obviously, and it's in season three, again, obviously.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

RED.

Lots and lots of RED.

My brother falls to the floor, and I look behind him to see a masked man holding a knife.

"NO!" I run over to him

"H-H-Help" he says, and I hear how weak his voice is

"No" I say about to cry

My other brother runs over to the man, and pins him to the wall.

"You hurt my little brother!" he yells

"And I'm glad" the man says laughing

_Where have I heard that voice before?_

Adam punches him in the face, obviously using his super strength, and he falls to the ground with a THUD.

Adam runs over to me and Chase.

"Chasey?" he says

"A-A-Adam" Chase says

"What, Chase? What do you need?" Adam asks softly

"I-I-I..." he starts to close his eyes, and I shake him lightly

He keeps his eyes open, and looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"Adam, pick him up" I say, and Adam carefully picks up our little brother

"We can't leave that guy here" Adam says "We need to take him with us, so that Mr. Davenport can do something to him"

"Adam, we're not gonna kill him!" I yell "And this isn't the time to be focusing on that"

I grab onto Adam's arm, and the arm of the masked man, and super speed him back to the lab.

* * *

"GUYS!" Mr. Davenport yells as soon as we get there

I throw the man to the floor of the lab, and run over to my siblings.

"What happened!?" Leo asks

"Chase got stabbed!" Adam yells

"Sorry, just asking" Leo says

"Sorry, Leo, I'm just really scared"

"Get him in his capsule" Mr. Davenport says

Adam gently sets Chase in his capsule, and I sit beside it. That man hurt my little brother. The little brother I always tease, and am mean to, and pretend to hate. But in reality I can't imagine life without him. If Mr. Davenport can't fix him, then I won't have to imagine it...I'll be living it.

"No" I hear Mr. Davenport say quietly "No. No. No. NO! This can't be happening! NO!"

"Big D what's wrong?" Leo asks

"I-I...Look" Mr Davenport runs over to Chase's capsule, and helps him out of it.

"Error. Unnable to heal Subject C. Due to die in three minutes" Leo reads aloud

I can feel myself crying, and I realize this is the first time I've ever really cried in front of my family for as long as I can remember.

Mr. Davenport is holding onto Chase, and crying. Tasha, who was helping Adam with his small scrape he got, runs over, and hugs Chase as tight as she can.

Me, Adam, and Leo run over to them, and hug our brother.

"I-I-I can't believe this. There has to be something you can do!" I yell

"Maybe there still is" he says Bree get in Chase's capsule"

"Why?" I ask

"Just do it!" he yells, and I get inside my brother's capsule

He helps Chase in, and I sit down beside him inside the capsule. Chase leans his head on my shoulder, and I pull him close to me.

I'm scared. I'm scared our family will become one person smaller. I'm scared the family will fall apart. I'm scaree me and Adam won't be able to complete missions anymore. But, mostly, I'm afraid of losing my baby brother.

He's always been there when I needed him. He almost died once because I was so distracted with Owen, and got myself exposed to neurotoxin. He risked his life that day to save mine.

"Here goes nothing" Mr. Davenport says

I feel some of my energy being drained as the capsule glows blue. I see my chest start to glow, and some of my energy being transferred over to Chase, and I see Chase's chest also starting to glow a bit.

"Mr Davenport?"

"Don't worry, Bree. Everything is working so far"

Chase's breathing starts slowing down, and I realize he's no longer conscious.

"Mr. Davenport!" I yell

"He's okay, Bree. You both are, but it's not enough. Adam go get in your capsule"Mr. Davenport says and Adam gets into his capsule

"Here is goes"

I look to my sides and see the same thing happening to Adam.

He starts screaming, and I flinch at the sudden loud noise.

"Mr. Davenport!?" I yell "What's going on!?"

"Exactly what's supposed to be going on" he answers

"What on earth are you talking about!?" I ask, and he turns to face me

"Everything's going great...Almost done..." He walks over to Adam's capsule, and presses a button on the back of his capsule I didn't even know was there.

Adam screams once more before falling to the floor of his capsule, unconscious.

"ADAM!" I yell

"He's fine" Mr. Davenport assures me "Now let's find out if Chase is or not"

Leo gets out of my capsule, and Mr. Davenport helps me get Chase onto the cyber desk.

"Well?" I ask not letting go of Chase's hand

Mr. Davenport sighs "It wasn't enough"

"What do you mean?" I ask starting to tear up again

"Chase is dead"

"Uh, Big D?"

"Yes, Leo?"

"So is Adam" Leo says

"What!?" I yell

"The energy drain was too much for him" Leo says

"So now I lost two brothers!?" I yell already crying again

"I'm _so, so _sorry, Bree" Mr. Davenport says wraping his arms around me as I cry into him

"But you wanna know what I'm not sorry for?...This" He gets out a stun gun, and shoots me with it.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I yell trying to move, but it's no use, because of that stupid stun gun

"Getting my revenge on you Davenports"

"You _ARE _a Davenport!" I yell

"Oh, really?" Mr. Davenport asks

He presses his neck, and I realize he was wearing a cyber mask. Leo presses his neck as well.

Mr. Davenport becomes Krane, and Leo becomes Marcus...Wait I thought he was dead!

"Krane!? Marcus!?...Wait, Marcus, I thought you were dead!"

"Well, Cupcake, I'm not" Marcus spats

"Obviously" I say "But how?"

"Well, my partner and I revived him to lead my army" Krane explains

"What army?" I ask

"One that you will be a part of"

The masked man groans, and sits up. He looks at Krane and Marcus.

"Good to know I can finally take off this mask" he says, and takes off the mask revealing...

DOUGLAS!?

"Douglas!? But you're nice now! Krane tried to kill you! We forgave you, and you became familly!" I yell

_So now I've lost Douglas too?_

"Tasha! Help!"

"Can't do that" she says

"Why not?...Don't tell me you're helping them too" I say

She walks over to them, and presses a button on her cyber mask. So she has one too!?

"Principal Perry!?"

"Yup. How you like me now squat mug!?"

"I am so consufed right now" I say, and move my arm

_Finally._

I slowly stand up, and Marcus super speeds over to me. He grabs my arms, and holds them behind my back.

"OUCH! Marcus, could you please stop using your super strength?"

"Nope" he says

"Please?" I ask giving him a puppy dog face. Complete with pouty lip, and big eyes.

"Still no, but your puppy dog skills are impressive" he says, and I roll my eyes

"Principal Perry, why are you helping them?"

"Because of this hendsom man right here" she says pointing to Douglas

"She does anything I tell her to" Douglas says smiling "Watch this...Terry, smack yourself" Douglas says, and she does

"Anything else you need?" she asks

"No, not at the moment"

"Okay then...But, where are the real Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Tasha?" I ask

"Dead" Douglas answers

"D-D-Dead?" I ask

"Yes, my dead Bree, they are. And they have been for quite some time" Krane says "We've been roll playing them for quite some time now. I believe right after you thought Douglas joined you"

"I just needed you guys to trust me so that I could learn all of your secrets" Douglas explains "Like the fact that Adam's allergic to pumpkin. We filled his capsule with pumpkin particals, and _that's _what killed him"

"It was torture having to be that little twerp for so long" Marcus says

"You survived didn't you?" Douglas asks, and Marcus rolls his eyes

"Come. Let us get back to the base, and gather the soldiers"

"What soldiers?" I ask as Marcus brings me closer to Krane

"Let's go"

* * *

Krane geoleaps us all to some weird warehouse, and Marcus pushes me into a cell.

"Marcus, please help me" I beg "You used to be our _best friend_, and I actually had a little crush on you, then you betrayed us"

Marcus laughs "Yes, and you said _used to._ As in past tense. Meaning the past, and not anymore. That was all just an act. Did you really think I wanted to be you friend? That I could ever like you at all in that way? or in _any _way?"

I whimper, and back away from the door

"And don't even try to use your bionics to get out, because this cell is bionic proof" Marcus says before slamming the door shut.

I sit down on the small bench, and look around the cell.

It's dark, dirty, and there's only one way out which is the locked door.

I lay down, and cry. Cry over my dead family. Cry, again, over my past crush betraying me Cry because I'm thinking about what they're gonna do to me. Cry becasue I'm scared.

I don't want to be here at all. But even if I _had _to be here I wish my brothers could be here too. When Krane and Douglas captured us when we first met him they were there. Adam and Chase were right there beside me, and I wasn't scared. I knew that together we could do anything.

But they're not here with me right now, and they'll never be again. I'll never see them again. Never see their smiles, never hear their laughs, and never be able to be with them again.

_Mr. Davenport._ I cry more thinking about my father. He was my dad. Of course I'd be upset about his apparent death. I've been living with Krane, not him. Now that I think about it, he _had _been acting strange since about that time.

_But Leo and Tasha too?_ I guess they had also been acting strange now that I think about it. Leo had been getting into trouble more often, and Tasha kept craving meat.

I finally cry myself to sleep after what seems life forever.

* * *

A loud noise causes me to wake up, and roll off of the small bench.

I feel myself being pulled up, and see Marcus there.

"Krane keeds you" he says, and puts a metal bracelet on my wrist

"What's this?" I ask

"It blocks your bionics" he says as he drags me out of the room

* * *

Marcus brings me to a big room filled with people. We're up on a stage sort of thing, and Krane, Douglas, and Principal Perry are already here.

"Took you long enough" Krane says. He grabs me from Marcus, and throws me to the floor.

"Sorry" Marcus says

"You'd better be on time next time, or else" Krane threatens, and I look up just in time to see Marcus looking terrified before going back to the evil manipulative android I know and hate.

I look out to all the people, and notice something off about them.

Their eyes are glowing green.

"No" I say, and stand up

Marcus grabs my arms again, and I look up at Krane.

"Bree, this is my army. I have created an army of bionic humans to help me take ove the world. With me, you, Douglas, Marcus, and Terry we will take out the human race, and have a bionic universe"

"But they aren't bionic" I point out

'Aren't they?" Krane says "Show her"

Principal Perry super speeds around me, and then back to her spot next to Douglas. Douglas shoots rightover mine and Marcus's heads with his heat vision.

"Well that was unexpected" I say

"Always expect the unexpected around here" Marcus says

"And now, Breeana" Krane says walking closer to me "It's time for you to join my army"

"Never!" I yell trying to get free of Marcus's grip

"You _will _become a part of my army. With your own free will, or by force. Personally I like by force better"

"Of course you do" I say, and continue trying to wiggle out of my robot cousin's grip

"Since I take it you will never work for me willingly I will have to make you into one of them" he says gesturing to the hundreds of bionics "The perfect soldier"

He gets out some weird thingy, and zaps my chip with it. I yell in pain as Marcus drops me to the floor. I grab at my neck, and scream as the pain shoots throughout my body.

It feels like my neck is on fire, and I'm having a hard time staying conscious.

My life is over. Krane will be on control over me any minute now. My free will is gone, as is the world. I'm gonna kill people, and there will be nothing I'mm be able to do to stop it.

_Goodbye _I think as I see the final glimps of the world I'll ever remember

_**TRITON APP ACTIVATED**_

* * *

**I seriously don't know where this came from. It was actually just supposed to be the mission, Chase gets shot, and I was deciding whether or not to kill him. Then I decided to kill Adam and Leo too, then the rest of her family, then this happened.**

**My fingers started typing by themselves, and this story happened. I like it when that happens :)**

**But I **_**actually **_**wrote an evil Marcus story. Usually whenever I try to write him evil I fail, and he ends up being nice, but I actually did it this time.**

**So, yeah, please favorite/follow/review, and all that fun stuff :)**

**Toodles**


End file.
